


Harem Woes

by bottombitch



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femdom, Impregnation, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21539023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottombitch/pseuds/bottombitch
Summary: Ren knows from the way that they're looking at him that Elizabeth, Minako and Margaret want a piece of him, but how will they choose to act on them? Anonymous commission.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Arisato Minako/Margaret/Elizabeth
Kudos: 32





	Harem Woes

The moment that the bedroom door had closed, Ren knew that he wasn't in control of the situation anymore. He was used to women having their eyes on him; he was attractive, and he knew it. It wasn't a surprise to him that many of the women he met after arriving at Hikari's Cinema took an interest to him. He didn't understand it, but he didn't need to because the attention didn't bother him. Margaret, Elizabeth and Minako were all nice people, but they were a little intimidating to Ren.

Coupled with their attraction for him, evident in the way that they looked at him, or in Elizabeth's case, because she outright stated as much as often as possible, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before they made a move on him. He hadn't expected them all to come at once, nor had he expected them to take such a dominant tone with him, but the bedroom door had been closed and they were between him and the exit. It was lucky that he didn't want to leave because he wasn't sure that he could have even if he did.

"Is there something that I can help the three of you with?" he asked them, trying his best to keep his cool, only for Elizabeth to close the distance between them and reach her hands up towards his face, taking the arms of his glasses into her grasp, before pulling them from his face.

"You could say that. To be blunt, you're very interesting to us. It's not unusual for the wild cards to be unique as people, but you are... something else," she told him, her gaze moving from him to his glasses as she took them into her grasp. Margaret moved up from behind Elizabeth and placed her hand against Ren's chest, pushing him back onto the bed. As he sat down, he looked up towards them, and then over at Minako further behind, who looked a little embarrassed despite the situation that she'd found herself in.

Margaret's dainty fingers reached down and grabbed Ren's chin, before turning his face up and over towards hers. She leaned down and pushed a forceful kiss to his lips, taking away any subtlety that might have remained after Ren had first been pushed down onto the bed. As she captured him into that kiss, and intense show of her repressed emotions, she moved her hand down to press it against his crotch, working slowly against his cock with her palm as two layers of fabric sat between them. Ren's eyes had been wide with surprise when he had first been kissed, but the effort Margaret was putting into the kiss was infectious... he couldn't help but kiss her back.

Elizabeth was the next to make her move on him. She didn't attempt to kiss him, her sister had that part covered. Rather, she moved her hands against his waist and began to push his shirt upward, tracing her fingers along the length of his stomach and chest without taking her time in the slightest. She was hungry, and it was clear in the way that she carried herself, dragging her shirt up and over his head, even if it forced her sister to briefly part their kiss in the process. When he was shirtless before her, she leaned down and began to kiss and lick at his chest, fully appreciating his well-kept form while Margaret pulled herself back from Ren to begin undressing.

Things were moving very fast, but Ren didn't have a problem with that. He was hard in his pants, which wasn't a surprise given the way that the two sisters had been treating him, but it wasn't long until Minako moved up to have her own piece of the action. While Margaret stood above, watching her sister have her way with Ren, Minako moved up between his legs and placed her hands against the outside of his thighs. His pants kept his cock firmly held inside them, but his arousal was still visible, a few inches of his thick meat clear on the inside of his right leg. Minako licked her lips and then looked up to capture Ren's gaze briefly, before leaning in to give the head, visible due to a mix of how hard Ren was and how tight the pants were a hard suckle.

For the first time since the three of them had started fooling around with him, Ren let out a grunt of pleasure, and it wasn't long until they undid his pants, pulling them down and then tossing them aside with very little regard for them. Ren couldn't even be sure which of the three of them had done it, but the fact was that his pants were off and his cock was very nearly out in the open. Elizabeth's fingers slid into the waistband of his underwear and tugged down, then kept going until his length slipped free from the briefs and slapped against her chin. She grinned.

Between herself and Minako, his member didn't go a moment without someone's lips pressed against it. The two of them shared without much issue, taking turns working the head over with their lips and tongue while the other moved up and down the length of his shaft, moving between long kisses that left traces of saliva along the length of his cock and licks that helped precum build up at the tip.

It wasn't long until they wanted more from him. Hard as he was, he wasn't going to turn down giving it to them. He moved back on the bed and laid down fully onto it, and it didn't take long for the girls to join him, having discarded their clothes in the process. Their bodies were perfect, as far as Ren could see. Margaret and Elizabeth looked very similar, though Margaret had a larger chest whereas Elizabeth was more filled out at the bottom. Compared to the two of them, Minako's frame was on the more petite side, but Ren didn't mind that one bit.

The first of the three to move on top of him was Elizabeth. She didn't even wait to see whether either of the other two wanted to go first, she just moved on top of Ren and took her place as his first ride of the night, unapologetic as she leaned down to capture his lips for a deep kiss. Her feet moved up to settle themselves beside his body, and she moved into a squatting position above his cock. She had to move back from their kiss as she went to align his cock with her entrance, but she didn't mind. Her gaze held on his face, and he looked back at her, right up until the moment that Margaret moved up alongside them to steal another kiss from Ren.

Overwhelmed as he was, it was about to get worse for him. As Margaret kept him distracted with a deep kiss, Elizabeth slid herself down onto his member. She felt warm and soft around him, comfortable enough that he was worried that he might get addicted to the feeling, and while Elizabeth slowly sank herself down the length of his cock, he felt a pair of lips make contact with his balls. They could only be Minako's, of course, but the idea that she would do something like that sent a shiver along his spine.

Ultimately, Minako grew braver with her actions, sucking both of his balls into her mouth at once while Elizabeth hit the base of his shaft. With the two of them working in tandem, Ren wasn't able to stay silent any longer. He let out a loud moan into Margaret's mouth, prompting her to chuckle against his lips, and then she reached over to grab his arm before sliding it between her legs. He put his fingers to work right away, sliding them between her folds while she pulled away from their kiss and he was given an opportunity to watch Elizabeth riding him. Because she was squatting, every time she rose up into the air he got a brief glimpse of Minako between his legs, working hard to pleasure his balls. It was the closest thing to heaven that he was likely to attain.

Elizabeth turned his attention back to her by slamming down hard against his hips a couple of times, a smug grin on her face as she caught his gaze and maintained eye contact with him. He felt a flush appear on his face. That was impressive — he didn't often blush, not even during sex. Even when he was on the bottom, he always felt like he held some level of power in sexual situations, but it was clear to him that with Elizabeth on top of him, he didn't have any. She moved her hands down to grab his free one, before lifting his hand up towards her face. She took one of his fingers into her mouth and ran herself down it, slurping down to the last knuckle before pulling back.

Having lathered his finger with spit, she pushed his palm up against her chest. Having to use both of his hands to work over both sisters, Ren was having trouble keeping up, especially considering how rough Minako was with his balls. He leaned his head back again to grunt, breaking eye contact with Elizabeth, and with what he could spare of his focus he tried to massage her chest. He ran his palm in circles again her nipple and then groped her outright, all while keeping up the movement of his fingers against her sister's snatch.

When he picked his head up again, he caught Margaret's glance, and the smile that she gave him sent a shiver down his spine. Between his legs, he could feel his balls twitching in Minako's mouth; he knew that he wasn't going to be able to last much longer, even though he wanted to more than anything else. Elizabeth was so warm and soft inside despite the way she had been acting towards him. It was the most pleasurable paradox.

He didn't even have time to announce his oncoming orgasm before it came. His words caught in his throat and he let out another grunt, but Elizabeth must have known that he was about to cum, because a grin formed on her face. "Oh, are you about to orgasm? How wonderful." With that, she moved her hands forward to settle them against his chest, leaned forward herself to close the distance between their faces, and then told him with no uncertainty: "Release it all inside me." The look in her eyes made it clear that even if Ren wanted to pull out of her, he wouldn't be given the chance, and without any other option, he simply succumbed to the orgasm he had been on the edge of.

The throbs of his cock felt heavy and hard, while spurt after spurt of his seed flooded Elizabeth's womb. She let out a euphoric cry of pleasure and crumbled down on top of him, wrapping her arms tightly around his body while she was filled and likely impregnated. He wrapped his free arm around her in turn and did his best to keep his cool. When his orgasm finished, he let out a sigh of relief and then watched as Elizabeth picked herself back up again, a smirk plastered on her face. She rolled to the side and slipped from his cock, after which it flopped down against his stomach, half-hard. Minako was quick to shuffle up and press her lips against it, working to clean Elizabeth's residue from the shaft while he lifted her gaze to look Ren in the eye.

Ren found it hard to hold a gaze, especially so soon after his previous orgasm, but with how sensitive he was he couldn't help but watch her. She dragged her tongue from the base of his shaft to the tip and then wrapped her hand around the base, picking his member up to slap herself in the face with it. Who could have known that she would turn out to be such a minx? Despite her forwardness, though, she still moved slowly once she pulled her face away from his cock, shifting up onto the bed with him before taking her place atop his lap. There was a flush on her face and there was a flush on his, but their eye contact was broken by Margaret, who moved onto the upper end of the bed and moved over Ren's face.

Hovering a few inches above him in the air, she leaned forward just enough to look Ren in the eye as the smile on her face turned into a grin, and then she settled herself down atop his mouth. She didn't press down very hard. Ren was still able to breathe, but he couldn't see past her ass. Not that he minded all that much. As far as views to be stuck with went, Margaret's ass wasn't a bad one. With her thighs laid over his shoulders, he couldn't move his arms very much, but he didn't need to. As Minako began to slide back and forth against his cock, holding him at an angle as she ground her pussy against him, Elizabeth moved to his hands again and slid one of his fingers into her mouth. If he was remembering right, it was one of the fingers that he had just been fingering her sister's pussy with. The thought sent a tingle down the length of his spine.

His tongue moved up against the pussy pressed against his mouth. He had eaten a girl out before, but he'd never had one sit down atop his face. He tried to recall where all of the pleasure spots were, and even while keeping that knowledge in mind Margaret's snatch proved hard to navigate, but if the way that her hands reached down to set against his chest and the soft moan that she gave were any indication, then he was doing a good job.

Further down, Minako had sat his cock upright and moved atop it. Whereas Elizabeth had been squatting over his cock, Minako had chosen to simply sit herself down atop him, with her knees settled at either side of Ren's hips. It was clear from the way that she was moving that she wasn't very used to being in control if she'd even had sex before at all. She slid herself onto the member itself in one quick movement, pushing the first quarter-or-so of Ren's cock inside her. He heard a gasp, and then she moved her hands to settle them against his chest. Another soft moan left her lips, and then she slid herself down further onto his shaft, her movements slow and steady right up until the moment that she settled herself at his lap, his cock pushed inside her entirely.

Compared to Elizabeth, she moved a lot more carefully and speaking of Elizabeth, she had taken Ren's now clean fingers and was running them up against her own snatch, prompting him to dip his digits into the pussy that he'd bred only a few moments earlier. He could feel the warmth of his own cum against his fingers, and Elizabeth somehow felt even tighter inside than she had when he had been the one fucking her. Meanwhile, atop him, Margaret ground herself down against his face a little harder, apparently feeling as if she wasn't being given enough attention. He lapped up against her with increased intensity, trying to slip his tongue as deep as he could into her snatch while his free hand moved up to cling onto her thigh.

That seemed to be enough to please her, and as she began to rock herself against his face he used the hand he'd pressed against her thigh to keep her somewhat still, if only so that he didn't have to worry about her cutting off his air supply. Despite his potential worry, he kept up the movement of his tongue, matching each roll of her hips with a push of his tongue deep into her snatch; it didn't take her long to reach her climax atop him, pushing down as hard as she could onto his face before moaning out loudly. Ren hoped that the room they were in was soundproof.

The way Minako moved her hips got braver as time went on, going from simple rises and falls to more of a rolling motion each time she slipped down to the bottom, teasing Ren's shaft between the soft walls of her pussy while her own orgasm drew closer and closer. It wasn't a surprise that her orgasm was the one to come first considering how soon Ren had just had his own orgasm, but she hadn't been prepared for how intense it would feel. Her entire body felt hot, and she let out a flurry of needy moans while pushing herself down onto Ren with all the strength that she could muster.

The spasming of her inner walls was enough to bring Ren to his next orgasm, and as he moaned against Margaret's pussy, she was kind enough to pull away and let him look down towards Minako as he bred her. The two of their gazes crossed again, just as the first burst of his cum shot straight up into her womb, clearing her cervix entirely. The next few spurts weren't so lucky, and his seed began to pool around the head of his cock, but in a desperate attempt to feel his seed be pushed even deeper inside her, Minako ground further down against him, taking him as deep as she could manage.

His cum began to flood her womb just the way that she'd wanted it to, and it felt like another orgasm came rocking up after the first one, though her orgasm could have just been far longer than she had expected it to be. Lifting himself up from the bed, he sat up and then wrapped his arms around her tightly, keeping her close to him while his balls twitched and he emptied them inside her. It was the second time that he'd filled someone's womb that night, but it felt every bit as intense as the first. When he was finished, he collapsed back against the bed and looked up at her, panting.

Minako was able to control herself a little better, though she was shaky on her legs as she slipped herself off his lap and moved to her feet, leaning against Elizabeth for support. Ren watched as Elizabeth leaned down to steal a kiss from Minako, and then propped Minako up against the edge of the bed while she knelt down on the ground before her, head moving between the girl's legs. As Elizabeth disappeared between Minako's thighs, Ren could only guess as to what was happening, but whatever it was, Minako was enjoying herself.

Margaret didn't compete for Ren's attention. If he wanted to watch the other two girls fooling around with each other, he was more than welcome to. She did want something else from him, though. She wrapped her hand around his cock and used what she had always counted as her own special technique to rouse him back into a full erection; she traced her fingertip along the underside of his member, and then stroked him openly whilst running her other hand along his chest, tracing the skin ever-so-lightly while her gaze moved up to his face to see if he was looking back at her.

Even though the show going on mere inches away from him would have been a much hotter sight, he couldn't help but glance over towards Margaret while she worked him over. His eyes told her just how exhausted he was, but he didn't have to worry. In turn, her touch showed him just how careful she was going to be with him. She leaned over to give him a brief peck on the lips and then aligned him up with her waiting pussy. She was so wet for him that he was able to slip inside with very little effort, but she didn't give in to pleasure the same way that the other two girls had.

She sank herself down to the base of his cock slowly and then rode him with the same tone. Her hands moved themselves to his chest as she pushed herself up again, and she looked down at his face with a loving smile while she rose and fell on top of him, the speed of her movement matching his chest as he breathed slowly. Their sex felt peaceful, in stark contrast to the messy way Minako had rode him and the actively careless movement of Elizabeth.

Ren pushed himself to sit up again, and Margaret welcomed his movement. She wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his around her in turn, taking a few moments to just enjoy the slow movement while Margaret lifted and dropped herself into his lap. The speed increased as their pleasure rose, but it wasn't much. Ren could see in Margaret's eyes that she wanted to go faster, wanted to lose herself entirely much the same way that her sister had. Why hadn't she? Why was she restraining herself? It was around that time that Ren realised she was probably doing it to tease him. She had awoken him from the exhaustion he'd been suffering from earlier, and now she was going to sit there and ride him slowly while he ached for more, even though she wanted that exact thing, too.

She must have been able to tell from the way he was looking at her that he wanted more. His hands dropped to her hips and he took firm handfuls of her behind, his breath turning into more of a pant as he lifted his gaze to look her in the eye. He worried about coming off as desperate, but with how much he wanted her to pick up the pace — how intense that need was — he wasn't able to contain himself. "Be a good boy for me," she whispered. Her lips curled into a smirk for a brief second and then she moved her hands to press them against his chest again. She pushed him back against the bed as he lips settled back into her characteristic smile, and as Ren looked up at her with eyes full of excitement and fear she finally picked up the pace.

There was a loud slap of skin against skin each time she dropped down to the base of his shaft. Her hands moved down to take a hold of his, and she moved them up so that he could play with her chest. At the peak of his excitement, he groped and pinched and tweaked at just about every opportunity he had, but he was far too distracted by his own pleasure to be able to do so reliably. His orgasm approached much the same way that it had the first two times, but he was scared to climax. Had Margaret finished yet? Would she even tell him when she did? Would he be able to tell by himself? He had just felt her cunt twitch around him... was that it?

Pretty soon, he couldn't contain himself anymore. He gave a desperate thrust up against her and reached a hand down to cover his own mouth, concealing his own pleasure while his orgasm rocked through him and his eyes rolled back into his head. As she was filled, Margaret reached her orgasm; Ren could feel it, the way her pussy tightened rhythmically around him. Even at the place he prided himself the most — his stamina — he had been defeated, but he didn't mind.

He threw his head back against the pillow and let out a grunt, before dropping his hand to his side. He looked up at the ceiling, wondering what the three of them were planning with him now that they had each gotten an orgasm out of him. In contrast to his expectations, they each moved onto the bed with him. Minako snuggled up at his side while Margaret laid at his other, and then Elizabeth moved up behind Minako, though it was her hand that laid against Ren's chest. In the cinema, they didn't even need to sleep, but the four of them were so exhausted that they found their needed slumber regardless.

Ren wondered what he was going to face when he woke up.


End file.
